


Prom Night

by lordjenjen



Category: South Park
Genre: Because it's stan, It's a wonder Stan isn't goth from it, Multi, Unrequited Love, little angsty, so much of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Stan hates prom but still attends.





	

Prom Night

 

Stan hated the idea of prom. You pay to go to a lame school dance with whoever you are into at the time. You're supposed to fall madly in love and blah blah blah. Stan hated the whole idea of it and it was stupid. No, it wasn't because Wendy was going with Cartman. What the hell she saw in that shit bag of a human, he would never know. 

Okay that was part of the reason. 

The rest was standing before him. 

He leaned against the wall and watched as the two people he loved most in the world dance. They looked so happy dancing. It ripped his heart out. 

His best friend twirled his date on the dance floor and she let out a giggle. The redhead dipped her and wiggled his eyebrows. Stan knew this was Kyle's strange way of flirting and he hated it. He thought it was cute and so dorkishly Kyle, but it was never directed towards him.

Across the room from Kyle and his terrible ballroom dancing, Wendy was dancing with Cartman. Stan couldn't help but watch as she moved her body in what could only be described as hypnotic. Hypnotic white girl dancing. Sexy hypnotic white girl dancing. That was it.

Stan wanted to vomit watching her dance this way with Cartman. Sure over the years he has beefed up so it was hard to tell if he was fat or bulky. He had also reduced his asshole douchebagary by a fraction, but he was still an asshole. A racist, sexist, Hitler loving ass waffle.

Her dumping him to date Cartman was a kick in his emotional nuts. Kyle's date was at least gorgeous and smart. He was happy for his friend somewhere under the jealousy. But Cartman of all people.

Stan wasn't sure why he bothered coming to this overrated school dance. He should have stayed home and drowned his sorrows like he wanted. Secretly he had hoped Kyle's date would abandon him and Stan could pick up the pieces and be with him like he wanted. He loved Wendy, but there is no way he would ever get back with her after dating Cartman.

“Shitty night, right?”

Stan was startled someone was talking to him. He looked to his left and saw Kenny standing beside him. The blond held out a reusable bottle for Stan. Stan took it and took a drink of the unknown contents. He coughed a little over the burning as be handed the bottle back.

“Holy hell, pure shit vodka. I thought it was mixed.”

“Nah. Where's the fun in that?”

“I see your point. What brings you here?”

Stan followed Kenny's gaze. Butters was chatting it up with his date, blushing at everything thing they said.

“Ah. Yes, my good man,” Stan out on his snoodiest of tones. “Tis a shit night indeed.”

“Doth thou care to exit this facility and go consume what could possibly end up a casket of the finest vodka our parents can buy?”

Kenny took another drink and handed the bottle back to Stan. Stan watched as Kyle's date kissed Kyle lightly in the lips. Kyle smiled and kissed her again. Wendy and Cartman were practically humping in the dance floor.

“That sounds pleasant. Let us get so drunk we teleport to another dimension.”

Proms were the worst possible thing to have come to high school, at least tonight, he could share that misery with someone.

**Author's Note:**

> The morning after finds Kenny and Stan up in Stan's old tree house with a hang over from Satan himself. Kenny is surprised he didn't die from alcohol poisoning. Stan swears never again but knows he will. The two become closer friends. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
